


We’re All Insane (in our own special ways)

by ChaoticBabe



Category: The Coldest Girl in Coldtown - Holly Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: Tana felt cold long before anyone took a bite out of her.
Relationships: Tana Bach/Gavriel | Thorn of Istra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	We’re All Insane (in our own special ways)

Tana’s father killed her mother to save her, to keep her from turning into the very monster she’s become.

How’s that for a tragedy.

“You got close. Almost beat it.”

”Close doesn’t count though, does it.”

Gavreil shrugs his shoulders, a smile creeping across his face, “It’s not so bad, I promise.”

What he doesn’t say is, _this is how I wanted it_, she hears it all the same.

”You won’t be alone.”

She thinks she might have gone insane waiting out the sickness, at least a little bit.

Tana doesn’t remember giving in to the hunger, she doesn’t remember much of her time in the cellar at all.

She only clearly remembers two things. Everything else is a haze.

The smell of blood is the first, it calls to the hunger urging her to feed, so close she could almost taste it. The second is the cold, Tana rememberers the cold well. God it had seeped down into her bones, she was _so_ cold. It’s something she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to forget.

She lasted sixty-two days.

She doesn’t know where the blood came from, only that it wasn’t there before. Someone had to bring it to her. There are very few options as to who that could be.

She never asks Gavreil if he was the one. She already knows the answer.

She woke up in his home after all. Laid with care on a bed, already dressed in clean cloths with him perched on the edge waiting.

A part of her wants to rage and scream. Claw at his eyes and demand to know why. She had almost done it. He’d openly admit it too, and tell her she already knows why. 

Another part of her wants to thank him. What little she remembers of those days was hell, it had been her choice that put her there but that didn’t make it any easier.

In the end he just takes her hand, bringing her wrist to his mouth, leaving a lingering kiss before entwining their fingers together. It’s as close to an apology as she’ll ever get. 

At least she isn’t cold anymore.

He’s a possessive monster, something his insanity made worse. It’s something he didn’t bother to hide. Tana should have known better. He had never planned on letting her go, especially to something as trivial as death. 

Gavreil is always close at hand, always touching her in some small way no matter where they are. Reassuring the both of them of her presence at his side. After so long of always guessing at others indifference, her father, and Aidan, it’s nice to be so openly wanted.

They go out most nights, sometimes to party, but mainly so she can grow accustomed to what she’s become.

He dances better than anyone she’s ever met, she supposed after being alive so long he’s bound to have gotten good at it.

In the middle of a dance he whispers he’ll be right back, then slips away leaving her to dance on her own.

Not a minute late she catches sight of him across the room, once they’re eyes lock he bite into a boy wearing too much eyeliner she’s just now noticing in his arms.

He drinks deep keeping eye contact with her the whole time, warming something low in her belly.

Without a look back he makes his way to the dance floor, pulling her to him by the waist. 

His right hand smears blood on her dress, the left makes it way up to to her neck. Leaning down she can smell the blood he’s holding in his mouth. Tana leans up where she meets him for an open mouth kiss, they both groan at the contact.

In the middle of the dance floor she drinks the blood from his mouth. 

It should scare her how well she’s adapted to this new way of life. Almost like she was made for it.

Pulling back, looking into Gavreil’s wild eye and Tana thinks she’s never felt so alive.

”Want some more?”

Licking blood from her lips, she kisses her way down his neck, stopping to let her teeth scrape along the crook where his shoulder meets. Letting him know just what she wants. 

They’re in an over crowded room, with the music blasting, but his laugh come out clear and loud.

”Have at it.”

So she does.

It’s hard to believe there was ever anything before this. Anything before the two of them.

It’s a horror story filled with blood and teeth that’s slowly become normal life. But the party in never ending and slowly Tana finds herself bored with the scene. She wants more. This only seems to please Gavreil.

”Ready to go?”

”What?”

”I was thinking I could show you Russia, it’s been a while since I was last there but I think you’ll like it.”

She gives him an incredulous look, “We’re locked in.” It’s a cage, gilded in parts, but still a cage to keep the monsters in. One that’s guarded at all hours.

”Don’t you know, no cage can keep me in for long.” His hand caressing her cheek, lips brushing against her own.“So what do you say Tana, ready to see the world?”

She doesn’t know what awaits them out there, she’d hardly been anywhere before being bitten, and Gavreil while clearly strong has plenty of enemies that would see him dead. 

They could get into all sorts of trouble, doubtful they’ll ever get bored. As if reading her mind, a too wide smile blooms on his face. It makes her want to push him on the bed and and sit on his face. 

Tana laughs.“Russia sounds cold maybe another time, how about Italy, or Spain.” 

His kiss is sudden and ferocious, ready to consume her if she let him. But Tana’s always given as good as she’s got. They tumble to the bed, tangling together.

”We’ll leave at sun down.” With a hand already reaching under her skirt he says, “But till then, I’ll endeavor to keep you entertained.”

She might be a monster now, but at least she’s finally warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I Love holly black’s books, but coldest girl in coldtown holds a special place in my heart.


End file.
